Spice racks having various designs have been known for many years. One popular design is a carousel-style spice rack having a rotatable carriage with multiple compartments for holding the spice jars or bottles. However, such carousel spice racks may not fit in some kitchen cabinets or drawers, particularly if only a narrow space is available. The diameter of a carousel rack also limits where such a rack can sit on kitchen counter tops having limited space.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack for holding a plurality of spice containers, yet having a narrow profile.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a non-carousel spice rack for holding spice bottles and jars.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having a plurality of linearly aligned spice container compartments.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a straight line spice rack having a plurality of spice container compartments.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack assembly having multiple compartments joined together at adjacent edges.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a linear spice rack assembly wherein multiple compartments can be coupled together to form any desired length.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having multiple compartments which are joined by male and female connectors.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack assembly having compartments joined by tongue and groove connectors.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having multiple compartments which are press fit together.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack assembly having opposite back to back spice container compartments.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack assembly having two adjacent rows of compartments.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a non-rotatable spice rack which can be set horizontally or vertically.
Another objective of the present invention is provision of a spice rack which is economically manufactured and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.